


In the Eye of the Beholder

by BabyRedd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Harry just has a crush, M/M, Not Albus Dumbledore Friendly, Not Canon Compliant, Not Molly or Ginny Weasley Friendly, Not Severus Snape Friendly, Nothing really happens between Sirius/Harry, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sirius is oblivious until later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: Remus doesn’t understand how Harry and Sirius bonded much faster than he and Harry ever have.Ginny hates Sirius he was always stealing Harry’s attention.Molly doesn’t trust Sirius his magic is too dark and he’s corrupting her Baby’s and Harry. They don’t know the meaning of respect anymore.Harry just wanted a calm summer spent getting to know Sirius and learning from him. So why was everyone, but Harry’s friends so against him?Sirius didn’t get why everyone was freaking out, he wasn’t that bad.... right?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 464
Collections: Finished faves





	1. Remus

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m writing it here just in case it wasn’t made clear in the tags. The Sirius/Harry relationship does not happen in this fic. Harry just has a crush on Sirius and Sirius doesn’t realize it until later. Nothing happens until Harry is eighteen.  
> If something does happen I will add the underage tag, until then have fun!

Remus had at first been excited for Harry to meet Sirius, his grandfather who had escaped from Azkaban and had managed to get a trial he never got and prove his innocence.

He and Harry had managed to form a bond when Remus had started to teach at Hogwarts. He and Harry had talked about his parents and it made Remus glad that he could tell Harry things he did not know about his parents. Nothing felt better than seeing Harry smile. He strangely wasn’t someone who smiled a lot. Which confused Remus. He may have had a hard time at school but he had a support system in his friends, Remus, and the Dursleys.

Although Harry did say that him in the Dursleys didn’t really get along, when Remus tried to pry about it Harry would get tight-lipped and change the subject. The only thing Remus knew was that Harry was roomed in the cupboard under the stairs which Remus was sure the Dursleys had a good reason for.

At least Dumbledore thought so.

Anyway, things had been going great. Remus had bonded with his best friend's son and he found out his other best friend wasn’t truly a traitor. Well unless he counted Peter but they had never been that close, to begin with. Rats and wolves didn’t get along.

Harry and Remus with everyone else was gonna stay at number twelve Grimmauld Place for the summer. After the catastrophic events of Harry’s fourth year, they needed to plan for the fact that Voldemort was back fully and no one but them believed it.

Right now Remus was on his way to the Dursleys to pick up Harry and bring him to Sirius’s home. He was excited, to say the least mostly because Sirius’s excitement to meet his godson was contagious.

Remus just hoped for Sirius’s sake that he’d understand Harry was not the type to immediately trust and bond with someone. It had taken months for Remus and Harry to have a full conversation without Harry looking completely uncomfortable. Remus also hoped Sirius wouldn't be offended by Harry’s aversion to touch, Sirius was an affectionate person and Harry was not.

Sometimes Remus wondered why Harry had a massive aversion to touch, sometimes Remus swore he could smell the fear coming off of Harry when someone attempted to touch. It wasn’t all that different from how Sirius acted when they were just becoming friends.

Although Remus quickly dismisses that idea because Sirius was being abused at that time Harry wasn’t.

When Remus pulls up to the outside of the Dursleys house he sees Harry sitting on the porch with his trunk and Hedwig on his shoulder. When Harry sees him he jumps up excitedly and rushes to the car Remus is in. He throws his trunk in and rests Hedwig in his lap as he sits down in the seat.

“You don’t want to say bye to the Dursleys before we go?”

“No,” Harry says quickly, buckling his seatbelt.

“Okay,” Remus says, his eyes lingering on Harry for a moment.

He shrugs and drives back to the wizarding and to an excitedly waiting Sirius’s house.

When they pull up to the grim-looking house Remus turns to Harry “you remember when I told you about Sirius your godfather and that he’s actually innocent, etc,”

Harry nods

“Well this is his house and he is very excited to meet you,”

“He is?” Harry nervously asks, his eyes moist.

Remus nods at Harry, he wants to pat his back to comfort him but he knows Harry will only recoil from him.

Harry suddenly opens the door of the car and steps out. Remus quickly follows as Harry grabs his trunk and allows Hedwig to rest on his shoulder.

They walk into the house and Harry is greeted by his friends that cause Hedwig to fly away disgruntledly. They talk until Harry stops paying attention to them. Remus watches them turn to see what Harry is distracted by. 

Sirius is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed loosely as he watches them interact. Sirius back at Harry as he stares at Sirius.

Remus can understand his hesitation to approach Sirius. He was probably expecting a ragged, tired, and approachable man. Instead what he gets is a young-looking man who doesn't look like he was imprisoned for years the only sign he was is the slight bags under his eyes.

Sirius was an intimidating man. Remus could admit that Sirius was tall, had an array of tattoos, piercing in his ear, longish hair put in a bun, and he had black eyes ringed with gold. Probably the most intimidating thing about Sirius if you didn’t count the wild aura coming off him in waves.

Remus knew it was due to his close bond with his animagus form but Harry and many others did not, in fact, know that. So Sirius came off very unsettlingly. It didn't help that he didn’t show he breathed or moved much and he had a pension for staring unwaveringly. All things Remus knew he developed these ticks while in Azkaban. Nothing was more unsettling than an unmoving barely looks like he’s breathing man with a staring problem.

Remus is snapped out of his thoughts when Harry moves to put his trunk down. He boldly walks towards Sirius and Remus watches him stare at Sirius unwaveringly. They have a staring contest until Harry says something.

“Are you Sirius, my godfather,” Harry asks

Sirius nods

To Remus’s surprise, Harry suddenly wraps his arms around Sirius in a hug that Sirius returns strongly.

Remus figures they need some time to themselves so he rushes the others out of the room. They go to the kitchen where Molly is cooking burgers. While waiting for the burgers to be done and for Sirius and Harry to arrive. Remus can’t help but be a little confused, why did Harry hug Sirius so easily when he flinched when someone tapped his arm. 

Remus tries to ignore the fact his real problem is he doesn’t understand why Harry isn’t like that with him.

They had bonded, right?

## 

##  * * * * * * *

Remus is sitting across from Sirius as Harry sits next to Remus. Harry and Sirius are talking with each other and getting to know one another, Remus has silently been counting the amount of time Sirius has managed to make Harry laugh in the last twenty minutes.

He has so far managed to count twenty one and a half times (half because he snorted) it’s-  nineteen more times than Remus has managed. 

Wonderful Sirius can manage to make Harry laugh. It was totally not grating on Remus because he was totally  **not** thinking about the fact that Sirius always managed to befriend and bond with people way better than Remus has ever managed to do. (it was definitely grating on him)

Remus tears a bite out of his burger as he denies his irritation.

When Harry is halfway through his burger he makes an announcement “me and Sirius are gonna retire early so Sirius can tell me stories about my parents,”

No one tries to refute that, who are they to stop Harry from hearing about his parents. So everyone nods and watches the two of them walk away to wherever.

Remus continues to devour his burger. 

He had been excited at first for Sirius to meet Harry; he wasn’t excited anymore.

******

Okay, Remus was ready to admit he was kind of miffed Harry and Sirius managed to bond so fast. He knew he was being irrational when he worried Harry didn’t bond with him so fast because he was a werewolf. But low self-esteem and insecurity was a bitch.

He knew his irritation could come off kind of weird but it wasn’t anything creepy. He had just felt a duty to take care of his passed away best friend's son. He had failed to take Harry in when he had been orphaned, he felt it was his responsibility to be the person Harry could and would always go to first when needed.

He had been that for a while and it made him happy to finally not have failed Lily and James, but now Harry was slipping from his fingers and Remus felt failure in waves.

Anyway, it had been about two weeks since Remus and everyone else had settled into Sirius’s home. Remus had been busy helping Dumbledore regather members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was kind of hard but also not that hard because a lot of former Order of the Phoenix members heavily believed Voldemort was back.

Which Remus was thankful for. Sirius was also helping out with it and getting information on the plans. Although he only popped up when he wasn’t spending basically every waking moment with Harry.

They spent all their time together and it was always away from everyone else. Remus had at first been worried Harry would end up pushing his friends away and it worried him because he cared greatly for Harry and wanted what was best for him. Remus felt like he was the friend uncle that was always there for his ‘nephew’.

So he did what any caring uncle would do and asked Harry’s friends how they felt about Harry being gone all the time and to his surprise they didn’t mind. To them it wasn’t a big deal they understood Harry was just excited to get to know his godfather and Harry occasionally popped up to talk to them so they didn’t mind it at all.

Remus was relieved until one of them mentioned something about Sirius teaching Harry different kinds of Magic.

“What kind of magic,” Remus asked worriedly. He knows despite the way Sirius’s parents used to use magic, Sirius was not averse to using dark magic, grey magic, and light magic in any way he wanted. Sirius didn’t believe the colour of someone’s magic proved if they were a bad person or not. It was a dangerous way of thinking.

“Like dark magic and stuff,” Ron says

Hermione elbows him and he looks at her clearly confused. Fred leans over and quickly whispers into his ear. Ron jerks up when Fred stops talking to him.

“Uh I meant like grey magic not dark definitely not dark who said dark I didn’t say dark did you say dark,” Ron asks in a rush

Hermione glares at him harshly “no I didn’t say dark,” she says deadpan.

Ron doesn’t say anything else because George drags him away and the other two follow quietly scolding him.

Remus watches them walk away as his mind runs at a thousand miles per hour.

Sirius was teaching Harry about Dark magic the evilest form of magic there was. Remus can feel himself getting angry. How dare Sirius teach Harry dark magic when Lily and James died fighting against it.

Remus strides quickly through the house and makes his way to the Black family library. He knows Sirius is in there with Harry because he can smell their scents mostly heavily there. He opens the doors to the library and interrupts the study session Harry and Sirius were in.

“Can I talk to you,” Remus flicks his eyes towards Harry, “alone,”

Sirius furrows his eyebrows before smoothing his face out “yeah,” he looks at Harry “we can finish this tomorrow okay,” he says fluffing Harry’s hair

“Okay,” Harry says giggling at the hair fluffing

“Hi Remus,” Harry says as he walks out

“Hi,” Remus says in return

Remus watches Harry walk out of the library before he closes the doors tight and throws up a privacy shield.

“What’s going on Remus,” Sirius asks sitting down on his desk

“What’s going on is I found out you’ve been teaching Harry dark magic,” Remus says hotly

Sirius sighs “look I know we have differing views on dark magic and whatnot, but it is not your business what I teach Harry when he willingly wants to learn about it,”

“It is my business Harry is my business so of course, I’m going to be angry that you're teaching him something so evil and trying to make it seem good,”

“One, I don’t tell Harry dark magic is good I give him unbiased information and let him come to his own conclusion and Two, did you not hear the part where I said he wants to learn it,”

“I heard you, I just don’t care he shouldn’t be learning it and he won’t be learning it. I don’t care that he wants to learn it. I know what’s best for him and what's best for him is that he only learns about light magic,”

“So now you're saying he can’t make decisions for himself, that what he wants doesn’t matter, you're taking away his choice, his anatomy! that's fucked up Remus he has rights,”

“ He’s a child he’s not old enough to make his own decisions,”

“He’s fifteen not five!” Sirius yells frustrated 

It’s quiet for a moment before Remus speaks again “he’s my responsibility Sirius I will do what is best for him. I know what Lily and James would and wouldn’t approve of, this is something they would not like,”

“You think you know what they wouldn’t or would approve of Remus? If that’s the case why did they make  **me** his godfather and not you,” Sirius says coldly

Remus has nothing to say to that he doesn’t know why they chose Sirius. They knew about Sirius’s views on magic and they never disagreed with it. At least Remus never heard them disagree, if they didn’t want that around Harry Sirius wouldn’t be his Godfather.

Sirius sighs after Remus hasn’t said anything for a moment “look Remus I have nothing against you or your views. I don’t judge you so don’t judge me, I’m not doing anything harmful I’m just telling Harry what he wants to know. Is that really so bad to you,” he says softly

“I don’t know,” Remus mumbles

He really doesn’t know. He still thinks dark magic is evil, but he doesn’t think Sirius is evil. But then again Sirius had been in Azkaban for years there was no guarantee he was the same person. Azkaban was a mind-breaking place the strongest people broke in the first month and yet somehow Sirius was still sane after years of being in there.

It made Remus suspicious, at this point in time he just really didn’t know if Sirius could be trusted. And until it could be proven Sirius could be trusted Remus didn’t want Harry around him.

Remus walks out of the library without saying anything to Sirius.

When he walks out he sees Harry walking down the hallway back towards the library 

“Oh, you guys are done talking,” Harry asks

“yeah, but I need to speak to you real quick,”

“Okay,”

They walk into one of the random rooms and Remus has Harry sit down on the couch.

“So, I know you're not going to like this but I don’t want you to talk to Sirius anymore until he can prove he’s trustworthy,”

“What,” Harry asks confused

“I found out he was teaching you dark magic. Dark magic is evil Harry and I’m worried the many years Sirius spent in Azkaban might have changed him for the worst,”

“I don’t believe that Sirius is great and he tells me the truth and lets me make decisions for myself. He’s supportive and a good person. I  _ know _ him, Remus,”

“No, you don’t know him you’ve been talking for two weeks and you're not old enough to make your own decisions,”

“Excuse me,” Harry says standing up “I am fifteen, of course, I can make my own decisions. And I do know Sirius maybe not as well as you do but I know enough and unlike  **you,** he doesn’t stifle and coddle me. I’m not a baby so don’t treat me like I am,” Harry says his voice cracking 

“Harry-”

“Stop,” Harry says his voice thick with tears, “I thought you were different,”

Harry runs out of the room before Remus can stop him. Remus stands there frozen in shock before he moves so he can try to explain his reasoning to Harry. Remus finds Harry only to see him wrapped up in Sirius’s arms as he cries.

Sirius looks over Harry’s shoulder and looks right at Remus, he shakes his head warning Remus that Harry doesn't want to speak to him. Sirius closes the library doors with his magic.

Remus sighs, he hopes he didn’t completely ruin their relationship. He’ll just have to talk to Harry later.

Remus knows Harry will eventually understand what he’s saying and will side with him. It would just take time.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make some things clear I have nothing against the original characters Molly and Ginny. I just like to write the fanon versions of them. They’re just easy and fun to villainize. 🤷♀️

Ginny hated Sirius; he was awful. 

When she first met him, he had seemed really cool. He was handsome, had tattoos, and overall just looked like a bad boy. Heck, he had just got out of prison, Ginny had thought that was so cool he wasn’t like the other boring adults in the house. He was a rebel.

So Ginny had liked him and the only person she didn’t really like in the house was Hermione. She was way too close to Harry, they got along too well and it irritated Ginny, Hermione was competition. She and her stupid hair always managed to steal Harry away whenever Ginny tried to talk to him.

Which was hard to do because Harry was the Boy Who Lived, he defeated Voldemort as a baby, saved her from a soul-sucking diary, and was the champion of the TriWizard tournament. And he faced off against Voldemort again and managed to survive. He was intimidating and really Flippin cool so it was hard for Ginny to talk to him. He was her hero.

And that’s what made her hate Sirius so much. He was always spending time with Harry and Harry seemed to like spending time with him. Whenever Ginny tried to talk to Harry, Sirius would pop up and take him away. 

She could barely talk to him and what made it worse was the fact that Harry always looked happy to be taken away. He wasn’t trying to avoid her… right? She knew he was a little dumb when it came to romance so it would take him a little while for him to realize he liked her.

She just knew that was the case and not that he wanted to avoid her, he was just a little awkward and nervous around her that’s why he was always happy to leave. He didn’t understand yet that he liked her. Ginny found that very cute.

Anyway, another reason she hated Sirius was that he was touchy with Harry. In some way or form they were always touching, Harry could be sitting next to Sirius on the couch and Sirius will have an arm thrown around him. Or they'd be shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh. Or Harry will be doing something in the kitchen and Sirius will have his hand on his shoulder or back. The thing that pissed her off even worse was that Harry initiated a lot of the contact as well, he hugged Sirius a lot. He was always leaning against Sirius or would have his hand on Sirius’s arm.

Ginny watched Harry like a hawk so she knew he was not normally a touchy person he was clearly being influenced heavily by Sirius. She knew she would have to do her very best to pull Harry away from Sirius and she needed to start soon before it was way too late.

Ginny marches to the kitchen determined to start Operation: Save Harry. When she walks into the kitchen she sees them talking to each other as her brothers and Hermione sit at the kitchen table talking to each other. Ginny clears her throat

“What are you guys doing,” She asks

Sirius turns towards her laughing at something, she doesn’t know what, but it better not be her. 

“Harry here is being awesome and making everyone breakfast, apparently he likes to cook,” he elbows Harry softly “he’ll be the perfect husband,”

Harry’s ears and cheeks turn redder than Ginny’s hair “shut up,” he says shyly

**Gross** Harry was not a shy person he was a monster-slaying hero not a blushing girl with a crush.

“Aw did I embarrass you,” Sirius says pinching at Harry’s red cheeks

“Stop it you're not funny,” Harry says

“I’m sowry,” he says smiling

Harry groans “you are so frustrating and you think you're sooo hilarious,”

“ Au contraire, I think I’m adorable,”

“Oh, I’m sure  _ you  _ think so,”

“Are you saying you don’t think I’m adorable,” Sirius says, getting so close to Harry’s face they could bump noses if Harry turned towards him

Harry looks at him and promptly blushes again as he quickly turns away “go sit down so I can cook in peace,” He says refusing to look back at Sirius

“As you wish,” he says sitting down at the table

He starts to talk to the others at the table. Ginny can’t really hear their conversation but she does hear them talk about practicing something later in the library.

Ginny stops bothering to pay attention as she stews in her anger at the fact she was so easily forgotten despite being the one to start up their conversation. Why did no one want to talk to her? she wasn’t annoying or anything, So what was their problem?

Before she can ask them about it the adults walk into the kitchen and her mom immediately makes a beeline for Harry who is cooking at the stove.

“Sweetie you're going to burn yourself, you should let me take over for you,” Her mom says

“I’m fine Mrs Weasley I can take care of it myself,” Harry says

“Are you sure? There’s nothing wrong with asking for help cooking is hard after all,”

“I’m sure. I can cook just fine,” he says clearly getting irritated

“Okay just tell me if you need me,” She says sitting down

Ginny thinks Harry should have just let her mom take over. Boys did not know how to properly cook in the kitchen and Ginny had no doubt the food would be nasty. But she would eat it with a smile on her face anyway it was Harry Potter after all no way was she going to tell him his food was nasty.

Besides this was early training to be his wife, what better way to practice than pretend to like something she didn’t for her husband. 

Ginny sits down next to her mom and waits patiently for the food to be done. Although it’s not a fun wait when Harry asks Sirius to help him make it. Ginny notices her mom looks just as dismayed as she feels.

When everything is done Ginny’s stomach is rumbling and the kitchen smells really good, Much to her surprise.

Harry and Sirius put the plates onto the table and Harry points out which dish is which

“These are crepes, waffles,” he points to each plate as he speaks “Brown sugar oatmeal, eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit salad, quiche, and french toast,” Harry suddenly smacks Ron’s hands away from the plates

“Wait a minute Ron,”

“Sorry,” he says abashedly, taking his hand away

Harry and Sirius sit down

“Okay, now we can eat,” 

The plates are passed around and everyone begins to eat and yet again to Ginny’s surprise the food is actually good. Harry could cook and along with all the other skills he had he really was going to be the perfect husband.

“This is really good Harry,” Ginny says

“Thanks,” Harrys says 

Ginny smiles at him and locks eyes with him, she had learned that a trick to get someone to feel love when looking at you was to stare deeply into their eyes. 

Harry starts to shift in his chair as Ginny continues to stare, she can tell it’s working. He clears his throat and looks away with his eyebrows furrowed. Ginny smiles in satisfaction she would have to thank the girl who showed her that trick.

Ginny goes back to her food happily only for that happiness to be ruined when Sirius opens his damn mouth again. Why can’t he just disappear?

“You haven’t touched the Quiche I made, do you not like quiche?” he asks

“That’s what that is? I have no idea what quiche is, is it any good?”

“Of course,” Sirius says, he gathers up some of the quiche in a spoon and moves it towards Harry “here try some,”

Harry hesitates for a moment before eating the quiche of the spoon. 

Ginny wants to flip the table over in a rage, how dare he? He would not win this competition

Ginny forks up some of the fruit salad “since you're trying things you haven’t eaten yet, try some of the fruit salad it’s really good,” she says a bit too excitedly 

The kitchen quiets down at Ginny’s proclamation.

Harry looks at her for a moment “no I’m good,” he says before going back to his breakfast

Ginny can feel her smile start to strain in irritation, she keeps her outstretched arm up despite how tired it’s getting “are you sure?” she asks

“I’m sure,”

Ginny drops her fork onto her plate with a splatter. She ignores the fact the fruit is resting on top of her sausage and eggs. Ginny stares at her plate in anger. She needed to get rid of the threat that was Sirius but she didn’t know how to. 

Ginny continues to stare at her plate thinking even when everyone else leaves the room and goes to do their own thing. She probably stares at her plate for hours thinking about how to ruin Sirius, she throws her plate at the wall when she can’t think of anything.

The only thing she could do was continue to try and separate Harry and Sirius. 

She gets up and makes her way to the library where she knows everyone is at. Opening the doors of the library she sees her siblings, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius are sitting at the table looking at some books. She doesn’t know what the books are about but she doesn’t really give a shit she just wants to talk to Harry.

“Hey Harry,” she says

Harry looks up “hi,” he says before going back to his book

“Do you want to hang?”

“Um, I’m busy right now,”

“Okay, then we can hang out later,”

“Maybe if I’m free,”

“Which will be when?”

“I don't know,”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later,”

“Okay,”

Ginny looks around awkwardly as Harry continues to read his book, not even throwing a glance at Ginny. He was making things so hard, why did he have to shut her down so hard? She just wanted to talk to him and keep him from the creep Sirius.

“Ginny,” Ron says “can I talk to you real quick,”

He drags her out of the library before she can even agree to talk to him. He drags her to a room nearby and closes the door.

“What is your problem,” she says snatches her arm out of his grip

“He doesn’t like you, Ginny,”

“You don’t know that,”

“Yes I do he’s my best friend and I know what he does and doesn’t like and you are not someone he likes,”

“You’re an ass,” Ginny says ignoring his words

“I might be an ass but at least I don’t pursue someone who is clearly uncomfortable and uninterested,”

“He is interested in me you’re just being mean,”

“How many times do I have to say it, Ginny he doesn’t like you stop bothering him it’s making everyone uncomfortable,”

Ginny curls her lip “I’m not gonna stop until he rejects me himself,”

“Fine you want to do this the hard way then let's do it the hard way. Stay here I’ll be back,”

Ron walks out of the room and Ginny sits down in a chair in a huff as she waits. She stands back up when the door opens and instead of Ron, it’s Harry who walks in.

“Harry hi,” She says surprised

“Hi, Ron said we need to talk,” he says

Guess now was a good time as any to admit her feelings.

“I like you a lot,” she says quickly

“Oh, so that’s what the past few weeks have been about, you were trying to…”

“Get you to realize you like me back,” Ginny finishes

“Look Ginny I don’t know where you got the idea that I secretly liked you but… I don’t like you,” 

“What?”

“I’m sorry I have nothing against you I’m just not interested. You’re a pretty girl, that’s smart, and seems pretty nice-”

“So why don’t you like me,” she interrupts

“Because I’m gay,”

“What?”

“I’m gay, I don’t like girls at all,”

Ginny sits down in shock as her brain tries to understand what was just said.

“I’m sorry,” he says before walking out of the room

Ginny didn’t even get the chance to try to win Harry's affections. She thinks back to every moment since Sirius had arrived and everything made sense now, the blushing, the always spending time with Sirius, and just overall always looking happy when around him. 

Harry had a crush on Sirius and he probably didn’t even realize it. He wasn’t even trying and he had won so easily. He won the competition he didn’t even know he was in.

Ginny hates him; she hates him with every bone in her body. 

Sirius had ruined everything.

  
  



	3. Molly

The first moment Molly had found out Sirius Black heir of one of the darkest magic families there were, was going to house them for the summer, Molly had hated it and him. 

She knew they needed a base to make their plans of attack against Voldemort and death eaters. But she didn’t like that it had to be in a dark wizard's home that was full of dark artifacts and books about dark magic.

Molly felt that Sirius was too rebellious and did not care all that much for the rules of society. Remus had let it slip that Sirius practiced dark, grey, and light magic, two of those magics were heavily looked down upon in Britain's wizarding society. 

He made no attempt to hide it and felt no shame in teaching Harry it when Remus had confronted him about it.

Now Molly was just finding out from Ginny that her brothers and Hermione had been in the library with Sirius learning something. Ginny may not know what that something was but Molly knew exactly what they were being taught.

She was on her way to speak to her children and Hermione since her parents weren’t around to warn her away from learning such darkness.

Molly opens the door she knows the children are hanging out in. She doesn't bother to knock, her babies hide nothing from her unless they were of course misled by a bad influence. Opening the door the twins and Ron turn to look at her, Hermione does not bother to look away from the book in her hand. A book Molly infers came from that awful library she refuses to step into.

She clears her throat loudly as she sits down in a chair across from the children. She takes the book from Hermione’s hand and looks at the title curiously, it says “The Beauty of Light Dark & Grey Magic’s”.

She closes the book with a grimace.

How Sirius could allow innocent children to read such filth was beyond her.

“Is there something you need Mrs.Weasley?” Hermione asks, prying her book out of Molly’s hand, taking it back.

Well, that was quite rude taking a book from her hand without asking for it first. Molly would have never done such a thing in her day and age.

“Yes dear, I need to speak to all four of you about Sirius teaching you dark magic,”

“What about it,” one of the twins asks

“well … Fred, dark magic is evil and-”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there. First of all, I’m George, second Harry has already had this conversation and told us about it so we know where this is going, and third, we know you disapprove of dark magic, but we don’t and you're not going to stop us from learning it. We are way too old at this point for you to still be deciding what we can and can’t learn, me and Fred are considered adults by law now and Ron, Harry, and Hermione will be adults in two years so the babying needs to stop,”

“I’ll stop ‘babying’ you and Fred when you are no longer under my roof,”

“That ‘s fine we were going to move out this summer but we ended up staying here for the summer,” presumably Fred says

Since when? How did she not know about this? Her babies were not old enough to move out yet. They were still in their final year of Hogwarts; they were only 17 and that was not old enough to move away from home. 

But Molly knows from the way the twins are looking they won’t be convinced to stay.

“Okay,” Molly says slightly choked up “you can move out and make your own decisions but Ron will still be under my roof and will adhere to the choices I make for him,”

“Um that’s actually not true,” Ron says slowly “I’m going to be moving in with Fred and George,”

“You can’t do that, that's against wizarding laws you’ll be considered a runaway because I will not be approving of this move,” Molly exclaims choking on her outrage

“It’s not illegal if I move in with an adult that’s a close relative and a magical being. Fred and George are all three so I will be leaving,” Ron says apologetically

“Well…” Molly can’t think of anything else to say 

She gets up and leaves the room unable to look at her children. She walks into the hall and leans against the wall. Her children were leaving the nest, she would be left alone with just Ginny and her husband, she would only have one child to take care of. 

That felt so wrong to Molly her whole life had always been based around being a mother. Since she was a little girl she dreamed about being a mom and taking care of babies. Her children would move out at twenty with a spouse and a baby on the way. So just months after they moved out Molly would have a grandbaby that she would babysit when her kids were at work.

It had seemed for a while that's what would happen but then Charlie, Bill, and Percy had moved out as soon as they turned 17 and got jobs she did not approve off. 

She had held out hope for the rest of her children but now that hope had been crushed Fred and George were moving out and taking Ron with them. And they would no doubt continue that joke shop they called a ‘business’.

Molly didn’t know what to do. She had lost all of her children and that she was thinking about it they hardly talked to her. Not even Ginny talked to her like she wanted albeit it was way more than her brothers but in Molly’s mind it was still not enough.

Her only hope was her youngest child.

A child she hasn’t talked to since yesterday. 

Molly pushes herself off the wall. She needed to talk to Ginny more and be in her life more because Molly knew if she didn’t Ginny would end up like her other siblings. A disappointment.

Molly starts to march down the hall a mission on her mind. But that mission is wiped from her mind when she hears hissing in the backyard. Its loud hisses that seem to respond to each other and Molly can feel her heart pick up in speed. Had death eaters gotten here without no one noticing?

Molly pulls out her wand and slowly creeps towards the back door she slides up to the side of it and peeks out of the window. Only to find Harry and Sirius in the backyard holding a snake. It was a really big dark green snake that looked almost black. Molly was sure it could eat an adult man's arm.

Molly finds out what the hissing is when the snake hisses again and Harry responds to it. Molly can feel her stomach twist she knew Harry could speak Parseltongue but knowing and hearing it was two different things.

She can hear Sirius encouraging Harry to hold the snake as it slowly moves out of Sirius’s arms and into Harrys. Molly can feel her disgust for the man peak he was corrupting all the children in the house. Unable to stomach the scene anymore she opens the door and asks them what they are doing.

“I’m speaking to this snake,” Harry answers

“I know that dear but why would you want to speak to such a dangerous beast,” Molly says stepping back when the thing hisses at her

“She’s actually very nice, she's just big and wanted to talk to me. And I’m talking to her because I wanted to practice speaking Parseltongue,”

“Why,” Molly asks aghast

“Because it’s a language I was born with and want to know,” Harry says clearly getting miffed

Molly can tell she won’t get much out of Harry anymore so she turns to Sirius

“Why are you encouraging this,” 

“Because it’s fun,” Sirius says grinning

“Fun,” Molly exclaims “this is dangerous,”

“That’s exactly why it’s fun,”

Molly shakes her head in quiet seething. She says nothing as they go back to talking to the snake with ruby eyes that pierce into her soul.

“Come on Harry let's show her, her new home,” Sirius says as they turn to go into the house

Molly block their way “you are not taking that thing into the house,”

“Excuse me,” Sirius growls “last time I checked this was my house, not yours and as far as I’m concerned I can do whatever the hell I want in my house,”

Sirius moves her out the way and they walk into the house. 

Molly quickly follows behind outraged, she was only worried about the safety of her children. She quickly walks past them and begins to call everyone into the kitchen it takes five minutes for everyone to arrive.

Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and her children stand in the kitchen waiting for her to tell them what’s going in.

“These two,” she points at Harry and Sirius “have brought a snake into the house without asking everyone else for permission to keep it,”

Sirius scuffs “I said it once and I’ll say it again I don’t need to consult anyone on what I decide to do with or in my house,” 

Hermione sighs “I agree, besides I’m sure the snake will cause no one any harm. They wouldn’t have brought it in if it was violent,”

“I disagree,” Dumbledore says “snakes are the sign of death eaters, Voldemort, and all things dark. They are not creatures to mess with or keep. It would be in your best interest my boy to put it outside,”

“No,” Harry says firmly making it clear he will not submit to Dumbledore's suggestion

“Of course you act like a brat refusing to give up a toy. Put the snake back outside it is not a pet,” Snape says in his usual drawl and sneer

Harry’s cheeks turn red and he looks away from Snape.

“Excuse me,” Sirius says outraged, “you do not tell Harry what to do nor do you insult him in my house and in front of me. I’m giving you a warning Snape if you insult Harry again you will regret it,”

Snape sneers “I’m simply teaching the boy some humility he takes after his father far too much,”

Sirius steps towards Snape clearly intending to start something violent but he stopped by Harry

“Stop Sirius,” Harry says calmly, “he is being immature, don't stoop to a level he clearly wants you to drop to. You’re better than that,” Harry says his hand on Sirius’s cheek the only thing stopping him from hurting Snape

Sirius huffs “fine I’ll back off but I’m not happy about it,”

“I know,” Harry says smiling “let's go back to your room so we can finish building Emerald’s nest,”

They begin to walk off “can I come and help,” Hermione asks

Harry shrugs “if you want,”

They leave the kitchen not even saying goodbye to everyone in the room.

“Right, well we’re going to go back to our room and work on the business,” Ron says dragging the twins with him

“Wait,” Molly says “we are not done talking,”

“From the looks of it, I think this conversation is more than over,” One of the twins says as they continue to walk

Molly watches them and sits down in a kitchen chair stressed out. She had lost her children, they didn’t even listen to Dumbledore any more heck they even completely ignored him. 

  
They didn’t consult with her anymore. Her babies had been lost to dark magic and a bad influence.

Molly puts her face in her hands.

They had lost the meaning of respect.

  
  
  



	4. Harry

The first time Harry met Sirius he had instantly felt a connection. He knew that that was probably a really dumb and totally cliche thing to say, but it was the truth. He felt like he could trust him after they talked for a little while the first night they had met. 

They had spent the night talking to each other and Harry had fallen asleep on the couch in the library next to Sirius. After that, they had spent most of their time hanging out together and it was great. Harry’s friends liked Sirius and didn’t mind that he wasn’t around them every day.

Although Hermione did very sternly threaten to personally show him what a eunuch was if he didn’t at least occasionally talk to them.

He took that threat very seriously; he very much wanted to keep his privates. He also just liked his friends so of course he would hang out with them.

Anyway, things with Sirius had been going perfectly. Harry was happy and just enjoying life as he tried to not let the overpowering shadow of Voldemort choke him. Well, things weren’t going so well anymore, why? Because Harry was a fucking idiot and developed a crush on Sirius.

Which confused the hell out of Harry because he was not into older guys in the least the last very brief crush he had on someone they were his own age and were definitely not Draco Malfoy. Oh wait, it actually was Draco which let Harry know early on that his hormones didn’t make sense and were complete garbage.

So he blamed his shitty hormones for developing a crush on an ancient man that if he bumped too hard would fly away in a dust cloud. 

Anyhow the point was Harry did not have a record of having a crush on old dudes, he may have daddy issues but they weren’t that strong. 

So Harry firmly blamed Sirius (and shitty hormones) for the crush he now had on the man. 

Sirius was just too much for Harry’s fragile hormones that weren't used to charismatic, unsettling, hot, confident, and deep-voiced men who very clearly did not care for gender or identity. Which made him ten times hotter in Harry’s opinion.

Harry could think back to the very first moment his mind and body realized he was attracted to Sirius.

_Harry was sitting at the desk in Hermione's room studying magic because he had got the wonderfully stupid idea to learn up on magic so he could wreck Voldemorts shit. But he forgot he shared a room with Ron who very much did not want to be woken up by Harry’s studying and practicing of spells._

_So here he was reading a book as he tried to not let the words burn a hole in his eyes. He wasn’t dumb but reading was not something he liked doing unless the book was short and entertaining. Nonfiction was not something fun to read in his very correct opinion._

_He is trying to read and drink his soda at the same time as he tries to focus on the words in front of him. Sadly his multi-tasking is interrupted when Hermione bangs the door to her room open startling Harry._

_He spills the soda all over his shirt in a spectacular fashion._

_“Hermione!” Harry yells out_

_“Sorry,” she says_

_Harry stands up trying not to touch the shirt so he doesn’t get his hands sticky._

_“I’m going to go change my shirt I’ll be back,”_

_“I’ll be here when you get back,”_

_“Okay,” Harry says as he walks out of the room._

_He makes his way to his room and when he tries to open the door it stays firmly in place. It's locked, how wonderful._

_“Open the door, Ron,” Harry yells_

_“You can’t come in yet me, Fred, and George are working on something if you come in it’ll contaminate the potion,” Ron answers_

_“Seriously,” Harry asks exasperated_

_“Sorry Mate,” Ron yells_

_Harry sighs and lightly knocks his head against the door. He needed a new shirt he wasn’t walking around with a sticky shirt nor was he walking around without a shirt. The only place he could get a shirt from other than Snape and Remus and as he wasn’t happy with either of them they were not an option. So, Sirius, it was._

_Harry knocks on Sirius’s door and gets no answer. He jiggles the knob to see if the door is unlocked. It is so Harry walks in._

_“are you in here Sirius,” Harry asks as he looks around_

_When he still gets no answer he just grabs a shirt from Sirius’s drawer. He pulls his shirt off and throws on Sirius’s shirt that he notices smells strongly of him. He takes a totally not kind of creepy whiff of it. It was not his fault that Sirius just had a smell Harry happened to like._

_  
“Are you snooping,”_

_Harry turns around quickly and backs into the drawer he had been standing in front of._

_“No,” Harry says as he looks at the very naked Sirius standing before him._

_He has a towel around his waist and clearly just got out of the shower if the water on him is any indication._

_Harry zones out as his eyes follow a very slow-moving drop of water that slides down the dark tattoos on Sirius’s torso and into his towel._

_Sirius is suddenly in front of him and snaps his fingers._

_“Hey, I’m talking to you don’t ignore me,”_

_“I’m not I just got distracted,” Harry wants to smack himself for opening his stupid mouth_

_“By what,” Sirius asks with his head cocked like a dog_

_“By the… smell of your shirt,” Harry coughs into his fist “it has a very uh strong smell,”_

_Sirius looks down at the shirt Harry is wearing “why are you wearing my shirt,”_

_“I spilled soda on mine,”_

_“So instead of getting your own shirt you walked all the way over to my room and snatched one of my shirts,” Sirius says slowly_

_“Yeah,”_

_“I don’t believe you, don’t move,” he says_

_Sirius leans closer and Harry stills like a statue. Sirius suddenly opens a drawer and the side of Harry and searches through it. He opens up the other drawers and looks through them and the whole time he has Harry cornered between his arms._

_Harry is starting to notice a very involuntary reaction happening down below as Sirius forgets what personal space is._

_When’s he done he rests his hand on top of the wardrobe on either side of Harry. He looks at Harry for a moment as Harry tries to back away even though he’s backed into a wardrobe._

_“You weren’t trying to prank me by hiding something in my drawers were you,” Sirius asks_

_Harry shakes his head quickly as he hopes like hell Sirius does not notice his large (average) bulge._

_“And you really did just need a shirt,”_

_“Yes,” Harry says as he then proceeds to explain the whole locked out of his room incident._

_“Mmmm... Okay, you can go,” Sirius says moving out of the way_

_Harry practically runs out of the room as he feels Sirius’s gaze follow him. He goes into the library, as he has no where else to go, and drops onto the couch with a huff._

_*What the hell was that!!*_

And that’s how Harry realized he was attracted to Sirius after thinking for a few minutes with his face buried in a couch cushion.

Harry then further realized he had a full-blown crush after a few more incidents of him getting more untimely boners, blushing at Sirius’s jokes, and him noticing that his eyes followed Sirius everywhere. And that he just overall thought Sirius was the bee's knees. 

Harry was now yet again sitting in the library with Sirius as he rants about all the horrible shit in his life and the people who are largely responsible for it. Like the Durselys, Voldemort, and Dumbledore.

And of course, Sirius is listening like always as Harry rants and raves like a mad man in pure frustration, Why? Because Dumbledore had been up his ass today because Harry had stupidly mentioned at lunch that he wanted to dye the tips and some strips of his hair green.

He knew as soon as he said it that it was a bad idea because, in stupid people’s eyes, green represented Slytherin and Slytherin’s represented Death Eaters, Voldemort, and evil.

Dumbledore said Harry could not die his hair green and blah blah blah. Which set Harry off and now he was ranting and somehow ended up on the topic of the Dursleys.

Sirius sighs and stands up from his desk as Harry quiets down.

Sirius sits down on the couch and pats the seat next to him “come here,” he says

Harry sits next to him on the couch.

“I have a bit of advice for you when it comes to the people who have brought nothing but hurt into your life,”

Sirius puts his finger under Harry’s chin and tilts his head up. Harry may or may not blush at the action. 

“Start doing what makes you happy and ignore everyone else”

“What if that turns people away from me by doing what would make me happy,”

“You want to be free don’t you,”

“Yes,” Harry says looking deeply into Sirius’s eyes

“Then be willing to pay the price for freedom,” Sirius says staring back just as intensely “do whatever feels right and fuck the consequences,”

‘Do whatever feels right’ Harry knows for a fact Sirius is going to regret saying that because he knows what feels right.

What would feel right would be to easily lean over and kiss Sirius. He was tired of having an overwhelming crush on Sirius that tortured his existence every waking moment. 

Harry wants to know if what he feels is just a crush or something that’s real.

He knows he truly does care for Sirius the man was probably the most supportive person he had ever met with a heart of gold. That made Harry want to be a better person and be more open-minded. 

He would never forget the day Sirius had called him out on his prejudice against Dark Magic, Slytherin’s, and snakes.

Sirius had calmly explained why Harry’s way of thinking was dumb as hell. He didn’t say that exactly but he sure did make Harry feel that way by calling out his flaws in logic. 

Sirius was also smart and liked to have fun. He would take Harry out so they could do fun things and fly around on a broom and play their own game of Quidditch. 

Sirius got along great with Harry’s friends and he went out of his way to make sure they had fun when they all hung out together. 

He was the cool, older chaperone that would let you have fun but was still clearly the authority figure. 

Sirius was his own brand of weird, he sometimes didn’t look like he breathed or he didn’t move much if at all sometimes. Hell, sometimes he didn’t blink for a whole minute.

Or sometimes he would get distracted in the middle of his sentence and start talking about something else and when it was pointed out he would not remember what he was talking about before. 

Hold up, now that Harry is thinking about it, it may not just be weirdness but Sirius may be scarred from his time in Azkaban. Which mega yikes. 

Anyway, the point was Sirius was someone Harry liked a lot besides his physical attraction. And he really wanted to know if he was serious about Sirius.

He felt the only way to know was to actually kiss him. It was one thing to fantasize about it but a whole other thing to really do it. 

Maybe if he just kissed him Harry’s hormones would shock themselves back into common sense and make the stupid crush he had, disappear. 

So Harry does what any teenager would do he leans over and precedes to plant his lips against Sirius’s lips.

In the words of Sirius _‘Fuck the consequences’_

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Sirius

Life in all honesty had been bliss for Sirius after he got out of Azkaban. 

Even though his home had been filled with bad memories when he was growing up before he moved in with James, he was glad to be living in it. Because now he could fill the previously cold home with laughter and happy memories.

He turned the house into a home. 

He had been glad he was able to give Harry what James gave to him as an abused teen with trauma and a darkening mental state. He gave Harry a home and somewhere he could sleep peacefully on a bed under covers.

Sirius had managed to be a godfather to a godson that had never met him until that summer.

He was free and able to live again and not just survive pure hell for a crime he did not commit.

Although there was the small issue of every adult in the house and Ginny hated his guts. He knew why each of them disliked him heavily although Ginny confused him he had done nothing to her. But whatever the point was he had managed to make every adult in the house dislike him because he refused to agree with their views on magic. 

And their prejudices against people and an array of other things like snakes for some reason. They really did not like Ruby, Harry's snake, because she was a snake and Sirius allowed Harry to keep her.

Not everyone hated him though Harry, of course, liked him and Sirius had the approval of Harry’s friends. Which was great because Sirius had a feeling if Harry’s friends didn’t like him Harry and him wouldn’t be as close as they were.

Anyway back to Harry. Life had been, compared to all the shit before, perfect. 

Until shit hit the proverbial fan. And by that he means crap went down hill real fast when he was doing his best to be a good godfather and give advice to Harry.

His advice and wonderful words of wisdom is cut off by lips. Lips that are connected to a boy, who is his best friend's son, who is also his godson. His godson's lips were touching his lips.

He was being kissed by his godson.

Sirius thinks this is the worst plot twist of the muggle tv show he didn’t realize he was on. 

Sirius fully understands what's happening after a moment of not connecting the dots fast enough. When he does he quickly pulls away and can’t help but stare at Harry in shocked silence.

“Well that didn’t work,” Harry sighs out opening his eyes slowly

What? What didn’t work. Did he expect Sirius to kiss him back? Because Sirius was most definitely not going to. 

Not now and not ever.

“What the bloody hell was that Harry,” 

“I have a crush on... you,” Harry says fiddling with his hands sheepishly.

“You have a crush on me,” Sirius can’t help but to repeat it “I’m your godfather,” he says with wrinkled eyebrows

“I know but that doesn’t make you any less hot,”

Okay?!, where was this sudden bluntness coming from.

“What are you thinking saying something like that,” Sirius asks bewildered 

“I’m thinking that I’m taking your advice and fucking the consequences,”

Oh, oh no that is  **not** what he meant when he said that. 

“Okay,” Sirius says slowly “I don’t …,”

“Feel the same way,” Harry finishes rolling his eyes before looking right at Sirius “yeah I know you think that but how would you know that really,”

“Excuse me,” Sirius says confused

“I mean we didn’t even really kiss. I just pushed my lips against yours. And you can’t really tell if you like someone or not unless you at least kiss them once,” Harry says strangely calm

That sort of made sense in a squint and not think too hard on it kind of way, and wait a damn minute. Was Sirius really agreeing with that fucked up logic, Harry didn’t like Ginny and he didn’t have to kiss her to find out. He points this out to Harry.

“That would only make sense if I wasn’t gay Sirius, but I am so that logic doesn’t really apply here now does it,” Harry says continuing to speak just a little too calmly.

“Well,” Sirius struggles out

“It’ll just be one little kiss, Sirius and when it’s over we can forget about it since you're so set in your feelings. You  _ know _ you don’t like me so a little kiss won’t hurt just to confirm it,”

It kind of makes sense and Harry isn’t wrong per say, Sirius doesn’t like Harry in that way so a kis- hold up, wait another goddamn minute.

“Are you trying to manipulate me into kissing you?,” Sirius exclaims

“No,” Harry says way to fast his calm facade breaking

“You are you sneaky little fucker,”

Harry groans “okay, fine,” he says rolling his eyes “I was trying to ‘manipulate’ you. Don’t I get a prize for embracing my Slytherin ways,”

“No!! You don’t get a prize Harry, this,” Sirius waves his arms motioning towards the situation “is wrong and you know it,”

“Kind of,” Harry says pouting a bit

Sirius paces in frustration as he ignores Harry. He doesn’t address Harry for what feels like forever, Sirius notes Harry starts to look more and more worried as time passes. He stops his pacing and stands in front of Harry with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I can’t be around you right now I need to think,” Sirius says quietly, still trying to comprehend the events of tonight.

Harry jumps up hurriedly and grabs onto the end of Sirius’s shirt desperately. 

“don’t leave, I’m sorry okay just,” Harry pauses his eyes wet “please don’t leave me,”

Sirius tries to quickly accumulate to the fast changing emotions of the room. One second Harry is not taking the situation seriously and the next second he is on the verge of tears begging Sirius not to leave him.

“I’m not leaving you Harry,”

“Then sit back down and… I don’t know talk to me,”

Sirius sighs, he really did need to think but he also didn’t want to leave Harry alone to his insecurities and guilt. He could either leave now and take the time to comprehend the situation or he could accept whatever the hell was going on right now and stick with a panicked Harry. After a moment of deliberation his love for Harry wins out and he sits back down next to him.

“So you really like me huh,” Sirius asks after a moment of silence in an attempt to make it seem like he no longer thought of Harry’s advances as a big deal.

“Do you want me to answer that truthfully,” Harry mumbles, slightly calmer than before

“That’s why I asked,”

Harry huffs “I can now sadly confirm that I really do like you alot,”

Sirius throws his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulls him to his side as Harry quickly curls up into his side.

“This is strictly platonic cuddling by the way,” Sirius says

“I know Sirius, I’m not expecting you to do a 180 so fast,”

“Oh, so you expect me to change my mind at some point,” he says playfully

“A guy can hope,” Harry says smiling up at him, his almost tears gone

Sirius shakes his head, Harry was a whiplash of emotions. He guessed that was just teenage hormones and emotions running wild like a naked baby giggling with their shitty diaper in hand.

“Who knows, maybe your hopes will come to fruition,” Sirius says playfully with a slight laugh rolling from his lips.

  
  


Sirius knows for a fact that as much as he loves Harry they were never going to happen romantically.

  
  


##  **4 Years Later**

  
  


So Sirius was wrong, and Harry and he did end up happening and he wants to jump into the past and punch himself in the throat for ever thinking differently.

Harry was a stubborn mule who with time got even worse and grew in confidence as he got older. He didn’t bother to pretend like he wasn’t super into Sirius as a matter of fact he openly pursued him.

For four fucking years he was pursued and Sirius went through the many stages of denial. First he denied that what Harry felt was more than a crush. Then he denied Harry’s feelings were not in fact an aggressive case of daddy issues. He denied that Harry’s feelings were going to last for more than a year. And then Sirius had to deny, when Harry was eighteen, that he may or may not be returning those feelings in spades.

Sirius caved to his feelings when Harry was nineteen and still firmly claiming to be in love with him.

It had been a relatively normal night the day Sirius had caved, Harry had been staying at Sirius’s place for a while helping him renovate his house. In a project that would relieve them of their boredom after the second wizarding war with Voldemort.

To say they needed a distraction would be an understatement after all that traumatic bullshit. So Sirius had not been thinking much of the fact he would be alone with an emotionally charged Harry who needed a distraction for an extended amount of time.

They had been painting the walls a new color and Sirius had been holding a ladder Harry was standing on as he painted the ceiling. It had been a silent affair charged with something Sirius had planned to completely ignore for the night. Sadly it did not stay that way as when Harry had to climb back down the ladder in order to get more paint he ended up slipping.

And when he slipped he landed in Sirius’s arms like something out of a muggle rom com and Sirius wanted to curse everything that existed because Harry was oh so tantalizingly close to his face. Nothing was said while they stared at each other.

Harry finally did what Sirius knew he would do and kissed him for real. It was nothing like the time he was 15 and had no clue what he was doing whatsoever.

To cut a long story short Sirius ended up responding and shit escalated between them real quick and they ended up in the bedroom. Doing things adults do when shit gets hot and heavy.

And now here Sirius is laying in a bed next to a still sleeping Harry the morning after they did the Devil’s Tango. Sirius is trying to decide if he should get up and leave, wait for Harry to wake up, or fake sleep until Harry wakes up. 

Should he have not done that with Harry should he pretend like it’s not a big deal and it was a one time thing or should he just go all out and ask Harry to date him should he not do that either did Harry even want that he did pursue Sirius for years but that didn’t mean he didn’t deserve the best and Sirius wanted to give him that-

“I can feel you thinking Sirius, please stop, it’s ruining my morning after glow,”

“Sorry I’m just trying to understand that I slept with you for some reason,” Sirius says sarcastically

Harry rolls over and faces Sirius “face it Sirius you like me and I like you. Don’t make things so complicated we’re both adults so we should handle this like adults,”

“Oh, and how would we do that,” Sirius asks

“You can stop denying you like me so we can start officially dating and fuck like rabbits while we live a blissful life as a grossly in love couple,”

Harry wasn’t nessesarily wrong that Sirius likes him and it would be easy to just fuck it all and date him but-

“Quite thinking and just let it go,” Harry says as he rolls on top of Sirius

He begins to kiss a very quietly protesting Sirius. Emphasis on quietly. Sirius can’t help but think this whole thing was weird, Harry was his god-

“I swear if your thinking about the whole godson, godfather thing I’m going to punch you in the damn throat,”

“I wasn’t” Sirius bluffs

He quickly retracts his statement when Harry gives him a knowing look. Sirius in an attempt to soothe an irritated Harry takes the lead and kisses him.

“Would it make you feel better if I admitted that I like you because I do,”

“Mmmmm yeah but say it again and elaborate jackass,”

“I like you, I like your personality, your humour, your need to help people,” Sirius says kissing Harry everytime he says something “your stubborn way of doing things no matter how frustrating, I like the way you wrinkle your nose when your trying to lie to your friends, I also like your blunt way of speaking even if it sometimes hurts my feelings,”

Harry laughs “now tell me how much you like the way I look, I need a confidence boost,”

“As if your head isn’t already bloated,” 

Harry smacks at Sirius’s shoulder “shut up and praise me,”

Sirius smiles “you have pretty eyes, great cheekbones, nice hair, and a pretty nice ass,”

“Is that so,” Harry hums

“Yeah, I quite like that bit the most,”

“You better I didn’t sleep with you for nothing,” 

“Wow, I’m offended-,” 

“Shut up and keep kissing me,” Harry mumbles shushing Sirius with kisses

Sirius could definitely now admit that he may or may not like Harry in a less than platonic way because kissing and rolling in the sheets with him wasn’t enough of an indication.

All playfulness aside he truly did care for Harry no matter how other people felt about it. He knew some people would not agree with their relationship, but Sirius would do his best to not care.

Sirius was not in this world to be liked by everyone as far as he was concerned he was here to live for himself and pick and choose who he wanted to love and care for. Maybe that’s why he was hated by so many people because he didn’t go out of his way to cater to them and their values.

He also knew people saw his decisions and views as debauchery and something evil. To them Sirius was a bad person and that was the only truth they would accept.

Sirius of course disagreed with that interpretation of himself. But you know what they say, the truth is in the eye of the beholder.

###  **Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to throw out a quick thank you to everyone who read my fic. Whether they liked it or not.
> 
> Hope you guys had fun reading this. Have a nice day.


End file.
